1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method associated with a location based service.
2. Description of Related Art
A location based service may be provided on the premise that a location of a user using the location based service is recognizable and a location of a target to be searched by the user is recognizable.
An example of a scheme for recognizing a location of a user may include using a wireless signal, using a characteristic of the terrestrial magnetism, using an ultrasonic wave and laser, and the like. However, a positioning technology available to a user may vary based on a characteristic of a place in which the user is located or a change of an environment in proximity to the user. An accuracy provided by each positioning technology may vary.
Thus, a location of a user may be difficult to estimate accurately based on a single positioning technology in various environments where the user may be located. In addition, an estimation based on the single positioning technology may cause an excessive initialization time, thereby increasing an error in a location. Here, the initialization is the amount of time it takes for an initial recognition of a location of a user.